User blog:TimberWolf2011/Michael Myers vs Jeff the Killer
As the title states above, this in regards to who would win in a fight between Michael Myers (Halloween) and Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta). But first, let's take a look at these two iconic killers starting off with Michael Myers: On the night of Halloween in 1963, Michael Myers killed his older sister, though not under his own will, but rather the controlling influence of an ancient cult. With this info, it could be assumed that Michael may not truely be a killer at all, at least not by heart anyway. After his first killing, he was sent to Smith's Grove Sanitarium for fifteen (15) years, though he managed to escape in 1978, and wether under the influence of the cult or not, went straight back to killing. Now, I'll admit to only ever seeing one film in the Halloween series, and that was the newest remake produced by Rob Zombie, so any other details are directly from the page here. At the same time, I can honestly say that Michael is not normal by any means, seeing as he is under the control of an ancient, possibly satanic cult, it could be surmised that Michael has a small portion of demonic essence in his body, not so much being possessed, but just there as an insurance policy from Hell, making sure Michael can't be easily killed, if at all. To this end, Michael has superhuman strength, and the ability to regenerate lost tissue, possibly even full limbs. His weapon of choice is the 12 inch kitchen knife, with which he stabs and slices his victims to death. Now, with that covered, let's cover Michaels appearance, specifically his mask. This is a tactic used by many serial killers in real life, a great example being the Zodiac Killer, but the purpose of this isn't so much to hide who he is, let's face it if he's going to kill you anyway, he'd have no need of hiding. Most generally, killers like Michael Myers wear masks because they either can't stand the thought of someone seeing them, or as an unnerving false face, one that doesn't move, or blink, nothing. With this in mind, it can be surmised that Michael either used the moments his victims are trying to read his "face" as a way to make them cower in fear, or maybe he is afraid of someone seeing his own facial expression, as at one point in the original film we actually witness Michael Myers crying and professing a desire to return to his home. All in all, Michael Myers has a lot of points in his favor, including an extreme durability that can keep him from being killed, enhanced strength, and an ability to heal himself rather quickly. His weapon is crude, but effective, and he uses it with great skill. In the other hand, Michael isn't really the one killing, but rather he is the puppet of the ancient cult, and although unable to break their hold on him, Michael has shown that under his mask, he has his own problems to deal with, but at the same time these problems aren't much of a hinderence in all good respects. Next up, let's take a closer look at Michael's opponent, Jeff the Killer: While it is true that Jeff had a troubled life to say the least, it is because of all this trauma that Jeff is who he is. Though it isn't specified in the story (trying to refrain from using the word "pasta" for reader's sake), at certain points Jeff showed a hightened fight or flight impulse, suggesting an abnormality in his adrenal glands making excess adrenaline. This could account for how Jeff was able to do the things he did at the bus stop at the start, including snapping someone's wrist with one hand, punching someone in the gut hard enough to induce the gag reflex, as well as ducking under the slash of a switch blade. That being said, Jeff only did this out of instinct, as opposed to any real intent to harm others. when his younger brother, Liu, ended up in Juvy instead of Jeff, the conflicted teenager became a slight bit more aggressive. At his mother's behest, Jeff attended the birthday party of his neighbor, only to find that the three that had been on the recieving end on his beating were there. Immediately, a one sided gun fight broke out, though Jeff managed to dodge the bullets being fired at him, again due to high amounts of adrenaline. the defining feature here though is when the fight escalates, ending up with Jeff drenched in bleach and vodka. This in itself was probably bad enough, but this also showed a pain tolerance in Jeff, as chlorine bleach is a caustic, skin irritating chemical, and with the alchohol of the vodka mixed in then it must've hurt immensely. Though Jeff only reacted when he was set on fire, the bleach making his skin turn completely white, and the fire burning his lips red and his hair black. It is this point that Jeff's mind snaps, his mental state having forever changed from an aggressive teenager, to being a psychotic killer, thus granting Jeff the one thing that Michael doesn't have, TRUE intent to kill. Now I'm not saying that Jeff is any better than Michael, all I'm saying is that while Michael kills under the influence of a cult, Jeff kills just for the sake of killing, even going so far as to start on his own family, and thus giving him an edge on that front. Once Jeff fully recovered, he found his skin to have become rough like leather, so in that regard Jeff could possess a slight advantage in the form of armor, nothing on par to a bullet proof vest, rather his skin may just be a slight bit harder to cut through. Before killing his family, Jeff had altered his face a bit, having cut an inhuman glascow smile into his cheeks, as well as having burned off his own eyelids. This could also show how high a pain tolerance Jeff has, seeing as he did this with no way of numbing the pain, so if Michael managed to get a hit on Jeff, the teenaged psycho may just laugh it off. Jeff's weapons of choice are a pair of large kitchen knives, though only one is usually used by this maniac, his other hand free to cover the mouths of his screaming victims as he stabs them to death. With this in mind, Jeff has another advantage, as having two knives mean that if one is somehow knocked from his hand, he has a spare. Adversly, Michael could just as easily have an extra knife on him as well, so this is only a slight advantage, not to mention that, unlike Michael, Jeff is working on his own, and therefore doesn't have any other abilities aside from those of a normal human. There we go, and before I get comments saying that I made the battle unfair, let me be clear. First off, this wasn't a battle, just an analysis of advantages and disadvantages each contender had. at no point did I say, "Jeff the Killer would win in no time", rather I looked at both characters and gave them a subjective analysis. Personally, and this is coming from the guy who put the Jeff page up, my money is on Michael Myers, simply because he is basically immortal, whereas Jeff the Killer, while insane and rather adept at killing, is still just a human being, a mortal human being. That being said, who's to say what will happen, that's for you guys out there to decide. I gave my opinion, and a readout of each character's abilities and weapons, so not much else to do but wait for the results. Category:Blog posts